Saranghae
by naurovhy
Summary: /'Aku tak pernah memandangmu sebagai pria Gaara-kun, aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri tidak pernah lebih dari itu'/'Apa sangat sulit bicara jujur padaku Hinata'/karna debaran jantungnya tak akan pernah membohonginya ia akan berdetak semakin cepat saat Gaara didekatnya.


Saranghae

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Gaara Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

"Kenapa?" sergahku tak sabar, mengabaikan rasa ngilu di hatiku untuk mendapatkan kebenaran darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa … denganmu"

"Jangan bilang karna alasan bodoh itu, aku hanya 2 tahun lebih muda darimu"

"Bahkan berfikirpun aku tidak pernah untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang lebih muda dariku" aku mengepalkan genggamanku mendengar pernyataannya "Tapi itu hanya alasan kedua, sebenarnya adalah aku tak pernah memiliki rasa apapun terhadapmu" lavendernya menatapku lekat ingin meyakinkan argumennya

"Bohong" biarlah … saat ini saja aku akan merajuk padanya hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan pada siapapun.

"Aku tak pernah memandangmu sebagai pria Gaara-kun, aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri tidak pernah lebih dari itu"

"Lalu segala hal yang kau lakukan untukku selama ini?" aku tak ingin menangis dihadapannya, tapi kenapa segalanya terasa sangat berat ?

.

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku Gaara-kun" aku melangkah mendekatinya, aku tau dia marah sangat marah bahkan, tapi aku harus tetap mengatakan segalanya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Hinata, aku tau kau tak pandai melakukannya" suaranya bergetar dan saat itu aku sadar setiap kata yang aku katakan akan menambah luka di hatinya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan, mengumpulkan segala kekuatanku untuk melakukannya. Aku akan membuat ini menjadi nyata.

"Apakah aku terlihat berbohong?" aku menatapnya lekat-lekat memasang topeng dingin yang biasanya selalu ia gunakan.

Gaara menatapku, aku sadar ia ingin memastikan segalanya maka aku semakin meneguhkan hatiku. Sedikit saja kesalahan maka segalanya akan hancur. Lama, aku merasa bagaikan seabad Gaara menatapku hingga akhirnya ia menurunkan pandangannya dan saat ia mengangkat padangannya kembali Jade indah itu tampak kosong aku dapat melihat liquid yang membekas di pipi tirusnya perlahan mengalir menuju dagunya.

Gaara, maafkan aku ….

"Malam itu, apakah juga hanya sekedar kasih sayang kepada adik?"

"Malam itu …" _Gaara duduk terdiam di sudut ruangan tak berbicara pada siapapun tak mengucapkan apapun mengabaikan semua tamu yang menggucapkan bela sungkawa mereka padanya _ "…ya"

Aku mengela nafas, menetralkan rasa sakit dalam hatiku "Kau hanya terbiasa dengan kehadiranku Gaara sehing …" perkataanku terpotong saat Gaara menarikku ke arahnya dan membungkam bibirku kasar.

"Apakah itu juga hal yang dilakukan oleh kakak dan adik?" katanya setelah melepaskanku

"…."

"Jawab aku Hinata? kenapa kau menerima ciumanku malam itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, saat itu kau terlihat sangat sedih"

"Menghiburku?" aku dapat mendegarnya tertawa samar "Aku mengerti sekarang, bagimu aku hanya anak kecil tanpa ayah yang pasti akan gila karna ditinggal pergi ibunya … seperti itu Hinata?"

"Bukan …"

"Seperti ini saja, aku akan mengembalikan semuanya padamu … dimulai dengan tindakan menghibur yang kau katakan tadi" ia memotong perkataanku kasar

"Gaara …."

"Aku akan mengembalikannya" suaranya parau, airmatnya semakin banyak berjatuhan "Jangan pernah lagi menganggap dirimu kakakku, jangan pernah berfikir jika aku adalah adikmu … dan yang terpenting jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku" selesai mengatakan kalimat itu Gaara mengusap wajahnya, mengahapus airmata yang mengaliri pipinya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok …. Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kayu itu keketuk berkali-kali memaksa si tuan rumah untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamunya, Hinata merasa enggan beranjak dari tempatnya ia merasa sangat lelah kemarin menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk menetukan pilihannya dan dimalam hari menangis atas segala keputusannya, tapi hal itu bukan berarti ia akan mengubah tujuanya ia hanya ingin menangis itu saja.

Membuka pintu dan mendapati pemuda yang sama dengan yang selalu ia pikirkan berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Gaara-kun"

Gaara berbalik dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Hinata.

"Ini apa?" ia merasa sedang memainkan drama yang sangat bodoh, karna sebenarnya ia tau apa yang terdapat dalam kotak tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang akan mengembalikan semua" ya … Hinata tau itu, yang ia tidak tau hanyalah kenapa harus secepat ini?

"Mm" Hinata hanya bergumam tidak jelas, enggan namun tetap menerima kotak itu.

"Dan satu lagi" Gaara menegeluarkan dompetnya, menarik selembar foto yang selalu tersimpan rapi disana "Ini juga sudah tidak penting lagi" katanya merobek foto itu menjadi dua. Melihat hal itu Hinata membulatkan matanya, Gaara sengaja melakukannya ingin melihat reaksinya tapi Hinata menahannya ia tidak akan terpengaruh. Tidak dihadapan pemuda ini.

Walaupun sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi, namun Gaara tetap mengharapkan adanya sedikit reaksi atau rasa sesal pada lavender indah gadis dihadapannya dan sekali lagi ia kecewa.

Berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa menoleh jika Hinata menginginkan hal ini maka ia akan mewujudkannya. Tapi Gaara tak pernah menyadari jika gadis dibelakangnya tengah bersandar pada tembok balkon memegangi kepalanya yang seakan-akan meledak.

Hinata kesakitan, rasa itu kembali datang bahkan berkali lipat mungkin karna beban pikiran yang ia rasakan belakangan ini …. semakin tidak kuat menahan segalanya ia terbaring dengan peluh yang bercucuran dari wajahnya tangannya terulur berusaha mengambil potongan gambar dirinya dan pemuda itu.

Mencapai bawah tangga dan sekali lagi menkhianati akal sehatnya Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat apakah gadis itu masih ada namun yang tetangkap Jadenya hanyalah ruang kosong. Gadis itu sudah tidak ada disana. Mendecih pelan meruntuki kebodohannya kemudian ia berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya

Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, sedikit lagi terjangkau sebisa mungkin Hinata memanjangkan tangannya satu bagian berhasil ia dapatkan sedang saat ia hendak menjangkau yang sebagian lagi tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan menarbangkan sebagian itu menerbangkannya pada beberapa undakan anak tangga disana.

Dengan nafas yag semakin memburu, Hinata mencoba untuk bangkit dan berjalan dengan gontai pandangannya kabur, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri menunduk untuk mengambil foto itu tapi setelah lembaran itu berada dalam genggamannya segalanya menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terguling menuruni anak tangga.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata?" Neji menghela nafas lega

"Niisan, maaf merepotkanmu lagi" ia bangkit duduk

"Kau ini bicara apa? aku kakakmu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjagamu" ia menyodorkan segelas air putih pada gadis itu

"Arigato" Hinata menerimanya lantas meminumnya

"Jadi …?

"Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi hingga aku menemukamu pingsan dibawah sana?" Neji mendelik tajam menginginkan jawaban jujur, mengerti sifat adiknya yang akan menyembunyikan kebenarannya demi tidak membuatnya khawatir.

"Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit, dan aku terjatuh"

"Lalu itu apa?" matanya melirik pada kotak yang ia temukan didepan pintu apartemen gadis itu "Apa sangat sulit bicara jujur padaku Hinata?"

"Bukan seperti itu Neji-nii, aku ….. tadi Gaara-kun datang dan ia mengembalikan semua itu"

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat hati Neji mencelos ia tau seberapa berartinya pemuda Sabaku itu untuk adiknya "Kenapa harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri Hinata?" Neji membelai surai panjang adiknya tak tau harus melakukan apa, matanya terasa sangat panas.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan Gaara-kun bersedih karna kepergianku Niisan, aku tak ingin melihatnya"

"Baiklah" hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan "Kau sudah mengemasi barangmu?"

"Sudah"

"Kau istirahat saja, besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi"

"Ha'i"

Besok …. ya besok semuanya akan dimulai, ia akan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk entah berapa lama? mungkin selamanya. Tempat yang menyimpan sejuta kenangannya besama Gaara tempat yang sejuta kali lebih berarti di bandingkan nyawanya.

Hinata mengubah posisi tidurnya memandang lemari kecil dimana Neji-nii meletakkan kotak pemberian Gaara padanya. Mencoba tertidur namun matanya enggan terpejam hingga ia memutus untuk membuka kotak itu.

Benda pertama yang ia temukan adalah sebuah Scraft berwarna merah miliknya, Hinata bingung namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum itu adalah benda yang ia gunakan untuk membalut luka Gaara saat pemuda itu terjatuh dari sepedanya. Lalu payung yang pernah ia pinjamkan pada Gaara, Topi yang pernah ia hadiahkan pada pemuda itu saat Gaara memasuki Sma. Semakin banyak benda yang ia lihat semakin ia merasakan sesak dalam dadanya Hinata berusaha menahannya dan berakhir dengan kembali menangis di sisa malam itu.

.

"Kau yakin Gaara?" Sasori kembali meyakinkan keputusan sepupunya itu

"Ya"

"Aku tau ini impianmu, tetapi bukankah kau dulu bilang kau tidak ingin melakukannya lagi?"

Ya, Gaara pernah mengatakannya jika ia akan melepaskan impiannya itu karna Hinata, gadis itu pernah mengtakan jika ia akan sangat khawatir jika Gaara turun dalam suatu pertandingan dan saat ini … ia sudah tidak perduli

"Aku berubah pikiran" jawabnya acuh lalu menarik kopernya memasukannya kedalam mobil yang akan membawanya ke bandara. Ia akan pergi ke Colombia untuk mengikuti seleksi disana.

.

"Hinata kau sudah siap?" Neji mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya tersebut

Tak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dengan sebuah koper besar ia tersenyum hangat pada Neji "Ya, ayo kita berangkat"

"Kita sarapan dulu" Neji membantah

"Baiklah"

Di meja makan … "Sampai kapan aku akan tinggal disana Niisan?"

"Sampai kau sembuh"

"Benarkah aku bisa sembuh?" Hinata menyangsikan argument itu, ia tau itu mustahil

"Kau harus sembuh" karna aku tak akan sanggup melihatmu pergi … sambung Neji dalam hati.

"Ya" sebenarnya seperti membohongi diri sendiri, menganggap ia akan sembuh karna kemungkinan itu mungkin hanya seper-limabelas dari presentase keberhasilanya, itupun jika ia berhasil melewati serangkaian test yang pasti akan menyakitkan.

Dalam renungannya pikiran Hinata membawanya kepada gambaran sosok yang sudah sangat kental melekat dengan eksistensinya, surai merahnya yang lebat, Jadenya yang meneduhkan walau kadang terkesan sinis, kedalaman suaranya, keindahan tawanya yang sangat jarang ia berikan pada orang lain. Hanya butuh semalam dan Hinata sudah merindukannya sedemikian rupa, merindunya hingga jiwanya terasa hampa.

.

Hari-hari berlalu Gaara terlarut dalam setiap turnamen yang ia ikuti, kehidupannya hanya diisi dengan latihan dan balapan, jika tidak menemukan Sabaku Gaara pada condominiumnnya dapat dipastikan Sabaku muda itu berada di lap balapannya.

Cita-cita yang lama ia pendam kini disalurkan dengan segala yang ia punya, tak ada apapun yang ia khawatirkan membuatnya selalu menduduki peringkat 3 besar dalam setiap turnamen yang ia ikuti. Dingin, begitulah banyak orang menggambarkan dirinya tak kenal takut seakan kecepatan adalah temannya yang berharga, tak mungkin hidup tanpa adanya.

Gaara mengangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi, ia menduduki peringkat pertama kali ini, semua orang menyemburkan wine kearahnya sedangkan si tokoh sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis memandang piala yang ia bawa kemenangan ini melengkapi prestasinya, membuat brand yang ia bawa menduduki kelas utama dalam kalangannya.

.

Kamar ini sudah terasa sangat akrab dengannya tak sadar sudah 10 bulan ia menetap disini, ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dan cream lembut kini terasa menyenangkan bagi indra penglihatannya. Tirai brokat dalam ruangan itu bergoyang menandakan angin baru saja melewatinya, Hinata sengaja membuka jendelanya, ia tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan pendingin ruangan. Beranjak dari kamar mandinya dan menduduki meja riasnya ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar itu, mungkin berat badannya telah hilang beberapa kilo namun pipinya masih tetap terlihat bulat.

Hinata tersenyum, mengambil sisir yang ada di sisi kanannya dan mulai merapikan rambutnya, gerakan pertama kedua ketiga rambutnya terasa sangat kusut dan saat ia menyadarinya rambutnya berjatuhan di lantai, menempel pada sisir yang ia gunakan menghela nafas lalu memaksakan dirinya tetap tersenyum.

"Niisan tak boleh melihat ini" katanya pada diri sendiri, ia ingat bagaimana reaksi kakanya itu saat mengetahui effect dari chemotheraphi yang ia lakukan ia mengumpulkan helaian rambutnya dan membungkusnya dengan tissue lalu membuangnya.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasori beranjak memeluk sepupunya sudah hampir 1 tahun tak ia lihat, tak banyak yang berubah dari pemuda itu dan dengan melihatnya saja ia tau Gaara dalam keadaan sehat.

"Sakura" wanita muda itu menjabat tangan Gaara mengikuti perintah calon suaminya

"Gaara" balasnya singkat

"Hey, bersikap ramahlah sedikit" Sasori menepuk bahu Gaara singkat mengigatkannya untuk tidak menunjukan sikap arogannya pada wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau cantik, kenapa mau dengan Sasori" celetukan Gaara membuat Sakura membulatkan Emeraldnya

"Eh, itu …"

"Sial kau!" kata Sasori tak terima.

Setelah hampir 1 tahun inilah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya lagi itupun karna paksaan Sasori yang mengharuskannya menyaksikan pernikahan kakak sepupunya itu, sebenarnya Gaara enggan karna mengingat Jepang, berarti mengingat gadis bermata lavender dengan senyum meneduhkannya, berarti mengingat rasa sakit yang selalu menderanya.

Ia duduk di kursi belakang, membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu berbincang tak ada satupun yang ia dengarkan pandangannya menelusuri jalanan kota yang ia lalui, melamun membuatnya mengingat kenangan yang sangka telah terlupakan.

Ia berbohong saat mengatakan akan mengembalikan segalanya pada Hinata, ia tak pernah melakukannya Hyuuga Hinata terpatri dalam jiwanya, apapun yang ia lakukan di manapun ia berada sosok gadis itu selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Terkadang ia jengah ingin melupakan segala hal tentang gadis itu tapi seberapa banyakpun ia mencoba hasilnya akan tetap sama Hinata terpatri abadi dalam dirinya.

.

.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama 1 minggu, Hinata sangat bersyukur karna moment itu bertepatan dengan acara pernikahan sahabat kecilnya, ia sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan nona Haruno itu, walaupun tinggal di Negara yang sama namun sakura bersekolah di Suna sedangkan Hinata terkurung di Konoha. Beberapa waktu lalu melalui akun sosialnya Sakura mengundang Hinata untuk menghadiri acara besarnya tersebut, awalnya Hinata khawatir tidak dapat menghadiri acara tersebut namun ternyata keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah pertokoan bersama kakaknya, berencana untuk membeli pakaian yang cukup layak untuk menghadiri pesta itu, beberapa baju telah dicobanya hingga perhatiannya jatuh kepada sebuah gaun indah berwarna broken white yang panjangnya mencapai pertengahan kakinya. Gaun berlengan panjang itu memiliki semacam renda yang indah pada pertengahan pinggangnya semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjatuhkan pilihan pada gaun itu.

"Kau pilih itu Hinata?"

"Ya, ini terlihat sangat manis"

"Baiklah, kau tidak ingin mencobanya dulu?"

"Tidak perlu Nii-san, kita langsung bayar saja. Aku masih ingin mencari hadiah untuk Sakura-chan"

"Baiklah, ayo"

.

.

Hinata dan Neji berjalan beriringan tanpa menyadari sepasang mata jade memadang mereka penuh selidik terutama pada si gadis.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam benak Gaara, ia ingin memaki, ingin memeluk, ia ingin meneriaki gadis itu pengkhianat, namun juga ingin mengungkapkan cintanya yang tak terbendung, ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan gadis itu, ingin membuang semua kenangan tentang gadis itu, rahangnya mengeras membayangkan setiap tawa yang mereka bagi bersama.

Tanpa sadar langkahnya beranjak menelusuri setiap arah yang Hinata ambil, ia hanya ingin melihatnya sedikit lebih lama seperti itulah ia kerap kali mendustai hati kecilnya. Berbohong jika ia ingin melupakannya berdusta bahwa Hyuuga Hinata tak lagi berarti untuknya.

.

"Niisan" Hinata memanggil

"Kenapa Hinata? kau merasa tak enak?"

"Aku sedikit lapar, bisa tolong Niisan belikan aku makanan?"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana"

"Ha'i"

Neji sedikit berlari untuk mempercepat tujuannya, ia tak ingin membuat Hinata lama menunggu, Gaara memperhatikan neji yang tergesa-gesa namun ia hanya sendiri kemana Hinata? dan pada blok ia melihat eksistensi mereka berdua tadi disanalah ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum memandangnya.

"Ogenki desuka, Gaara-kun?" Hinata menyapa dengan senyum hangatnya, bodoh jika ia tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Gaara mengikutinya. Walaupun tanpa melihat Hinata dapat merasakan jika Gaara berada di dekatnya karna debaran jantungnya tak akan pernah membohonginya ia akan berdetak semakin cepat saat Gaara didekatnya.

Tbc

Mind To Review ?


End file.
